


Switch it up! (EN)

by lo_ki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Jack Kline, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, POV Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_ki/pseuds/lo_ki
Summary: [Suptober Day 16] - [Jack's POV]
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Suptober 2020 (EN)





	Switch it up! (EN)

I was very excited about this. Dean and I were on a case, a vampire case and we were just the two of us. I was so glad Dean trusted me to bring me on a case again. Last time we were two was with this witch and this zombie case and apparently, Dean was pretty impressed and proud of me. This is making me so happy. Even though I looked like a young man – well I’m technically three years old – people are beginning to take me seriously. The family of the victim and even the cops thought I was new or Dean’s trainee.

I learned to be discreet when Dean told me so, I learned everything about monsters and hunting so I could easily read the report at the morgue and identify the victim and the cause of death, but I could also interrogate people in a very polite way and I admit I really don’t know why people are so kind to me but they told me more than they told Dean. “It’s your angelic mug, I’m sure.” Dean said. I just shrugged. I don’t know but I’m feeling useful and even when Dean gave a jealous look or comment, I knew he was proud of me. I could sense it. Dean is a true model, and so is Sam and Cas, obviously. I’m lucky to have three fathers to take care of me and teach me everything they know – and they know a lot about almost everything. I just love training with Cas or even walk around the forest and talk about nothing. He knows a lot of about everything due to his long life as an Angel of the Lord. Sam is a very good teacher too. Very patient and attentive and he knows a lot of things. I love making him proud when I answer his questions in a correct way. I really love them both. And Dean… It is very special for me to spend some time with him. I know he didn’t like me in the beginning. He even wanted to kill me because I’m a Nephilim. But now? Now he is very nice to me. I can sense he is regretting some things that happened between us so he tries to redeem himself. That is making me feel good because we are spending such good times together. He taught me how to drive and more than that: he taught me how to drive the Impala. I can feel a kind of symbolism behind all of this. The Impala is more than just a car so I’m feeling very honored to have been taught to drive with her. Also, Dean and I went to fishing, or bowling, or other activities he likes and I admit I like these activities too because I can see how Dean is relaxed and happy in those moments and I noticed it’s something he needs in order not to lose it. Sam, Dean and Cas went through a lot of bad things and I’m very glad they still find the time to relax or enjoy sweet little moments like a dinner or something.

Right now, we were at a diner. We interrogated everyone and Dean said we should eat before locating the vampire. The waitress came to us and smiled at me.

“What a lovely son you have, sir.” She said to Dean.

I made a big smile and I saw Dean nod at the waitress with proudness.

“I will take the big brunch menu please, with a beer.” He said.

“A beer at eleven? Okay.” The lady said chuckling. “And for you, Sugar?”

“I will take a hot chocolate and a the cake of the day, please.”

“Switch it up!” Dean said.

“Huh?” The waitress said looking back and forth between me and Dean.

“Dean, you sure?” I said with wide eyes.

“Yeah, switch it up with bacon and eggs. Also bring another beer Ma’am, please.” Dean said while winking at me.

I looked at the waitress and nodded automatically. Oh okay.

“You have to be a man, now, Jack. And you have to have a lot of energy for what’s coming next, so, eat a big ass meal and let’s go kill this son of a bitch.”

I chuckled and nodded at Dean. I couldn’t refuse to be honest, because I really want to be like him, a strong and smart hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry I botched it, I didn't have inspiration...


End file.
